


Red

by kalyri



Series: untitled vampire!Elsanna series [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt:  Vampire!Elsanna]  Elsa takes Olaf to meet her Sister…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: Vampires/blood. 
> 
> Notes: Dedicated to Pandy =D [There is smut… but I have a warning before and after, so you can skip it if you want.] Enjoy. =D

-x-

Alive. Bright. Bustling. And _alive._ Gazing down at the streets through the darkened glass, his blue eyes are unblinking as he takes in the moving crowds and the cars with the lights on the front; _this world is so WONDERFUL!_ He wants to just open the window and jump out and experience it all for himself. The people, the cars, the streets, the sidewalks, the food—oh lord, the FOOD! It all smells delicious. The hotdogs, the hamburgers, the pizza, the Philly cheesesteak, the tacos, quesadillas, crepes, fries, chips, sandwiches, ice cream, coffee, tea—it all makes him just jump in spot. Excited to explore the world again during the night.

 

“Olaf! What are you doing up?” Comes the stern voice of his Maker. She’s a good millennia and a half older than him. And as she walks, her platinum blonde hair falls and sways behind her, accenting the movement of her hips, which brought his eyes to the skinny jeans hanging on there. “Ahem.” Feeling embarrassed, Olaf knew he would have blushed in the past, but he didn’t feel the familiar burning in his face. “You’re supposed to be asleep until the sun is gone for the night…” She speaks, her voice a melodic string of sounds that are the most beautiful music his ears have ever seen.

 

“Sorry Miss Elsa… the sounds woke me up.” He spoke softly, his excitement evident in the restart of his bouncing on the balls of his feet and the shining in his blue eyes. A slim almost white eyebrow rose in question of his actions, and suddenly he felt unsure about feeling this excited about everything. In retrospect, he probably could have contained it a little better, he was twenty-two years old…

 

“Alright, Olaf. Get some clothes on… we can’t have you walking nude in public.” The blonde spoke, a grin breaking out on her face instantly—which in turn re-sparked Olaf’s excitement. He bounced down from his spot on the window ledge, his feet touching the carpeted floor and he moved quickly to the suitcase they had yet to unpack, and in an instant he was dressed haphazardly in a pair of unbuttoned blue jeans… that were put on backwards, and a button up shirt that was hanging off one shoulder and was crookedly buttoned. In the next instant, he was out the door to their new apartment. Elsa merely laughed to herself before calling out to the air of the room:

 

“Olaf… come back, I command you.” She put in the last part aloud, still not sure if the verbal command of it was needed, but knew that it wouldn’t hurt. And in another half-second, the child-like newborn immortal was standing back in front of her.

 

“Yes, Miss Elsa?” She smiled at the little quirk that seemed to endear the boy to her even more each day. His need to call her ‘Miss’ instead of just ‘Elsa.’ It was cute.

 

“Put your pants on correctly. Re-button your shit. And shoes. You need shoes, dear.” Another look of embarrassment passed over his features, before he took his time to pull the pants down and off his legs. “Where is your underwear, Olaf?” Elsa asked while using her fingers to rub at her temples in annoyance. He smiled at her sheepishly, before utilizing his speed once more and in mere seconds he was fully dressed in the blue button-up shirt (buttoned correctly), blue jeans (put on correctly, with underwear too, hooray for Olaf!), and socks with boots. “Good boy. Now we can go.” She said with a smile, turning on her bare feet, she walked slowly towards the coat that was tossed over the railing on either side of the small set of give wooden sets that led into the apartment from the door. It was a leather jacket that cinched at the waist and went well with the blue top she’d chosen for the evening. And lastly, she settled her feet into a pair of brown sandals as she opened the door. Olaf was sure to close the door behind him, the doorknob locked for what little security it gave to the apartment within.

 

“So… where are we going, Miss Elsa?” The young man asked as he followed behind his Maker. “Can we eat stuff? Drink stuff? Can we watch the people? Oo! Can we talk to the people? Or maybe go watch one of those musicals I’ve heard about… I never got to see those back home… My cousin got to see a lot when she was visiting… said they were amazing. All of the lights and the singing and the music—“

 

“Olaf… you’ve just acquired these heightened senses… it will probably be a little while before I put you in an enclosed room with about two thousand other individuals with beating hearts and not expect your Hunger to turn it into an all-you-can-eat buffet.” Elsa spoke quietly as they weaved themselves in with the people rushing up and down the street they were situated on. It was said soft enough that none of the men and women would hear her and mistake them for cannibals; the last time that happened, she had to convince the law enforcement the woman had merely misheard her. In hind sight, Elsa could laugh at it—she always seemed to forget how hilarious humanity was, with all of their quirks, they made for a constant pool of entertainment.

 

“Then… what are we going to do?” Elsa smiled, her eyes staring ahead of her, while she relived events in her mind’s eye. A lifetime of happy memories with the love of her life.

 

“We’re going to see my Sister.”

 

-Later-

 

Club Red. _Very original._ Was the only thought Elsa held on the matter. She rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the bouncer, another like them, with a look the man moved the velvet rope and let her through. The people in the line that happened to wrap around the building all groaned at seeing yet another person go into the club ahead of them. Elsa merely chuckled to herself as she watched Olaf immediately perk up at the bass beating inside and the thought of dancing seemed to excite him more than the thought of living forever. Elsa wouldn’t bother him too much unless his Hunger decided to cloud his mind. “Don’t stray too far, Olaf.” She whispered, and the twitch of his left ear let her know that he’d heard it.

 

With a small nod to herself, Elsa turned from the dance floor to the stairs that led up to the second floor VIP area—where her prey happened to be located if the scent that filled her nose was any indication. So, taking each step slowly and purposefully, feeling the eyes on her hips and her breasts from the VIP area, and the eyes on her butt from the dance floor below; making sure to attract as much attention as she could as she ascended the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, she was waved through by the bouncer that stood there to keep the ‘wannabes’ at bay.

 

And she wasn’t alone just inside the area for very long; an attractive man sauntered up to her side, gluing his hand to rest just above her ass. “Well hello there gorgeous. I think you’re here for me.” The man said in, what he assumed, a seductive voice. Elsa merely rolled her eyes and pushed him away—but she wasn’t counting on him being able to keep himself standing. “Oh sweet thing… I’m going to rock your world.” She watched as his canines elongated in his toothy grin and his eyes change from their entitled hazel to a murderous blood red. Elsa adopted a terrified look as the man lowered his open mouth to the side of her neck, his reddish-brown hair was brushing just under her right ear when she let out a deep chuckle.

 

“Anna, dear. Is this one yours?” She said out to the woman that had joined her and the man just after the man had glued himself to Elsa’s side. She now held a hand tightly in the thick of his hair, and in the blink of an eye she had him on the ground in front of her with her hand still griping tightly to the back of his head. “He seems to be on an awful long leash, love.”

 

“Hans… isn’t mine, Elsa.” Came the response as Anna moved from the shadows of the decidedly dark VIP area, stepping into the lighter portion where Elsa stood. And the blonde took in the girl, orange hair with beautiful green-blue eyes; but she didn’t wear the clothes that Elsa expected of her (i.e. pants/skirt and a shirt of some kind), instead she was in a short black sleeveless dress. It was merely just a piece of tight black cloth with no accents whatsoever.

 

It made Elsa’s mouth drool.

 

“Sister… if you keep looking at me like that, someone might get the wrong idea.” The girl laughed with a coquettish expression, but that sexy glint in her eyes that made Elsa want to take her right then. “Perhaps you should let the newborn go… I’m afraid that his Maker has left here for the night and I’ve had no choice but to keep an eye on him.” Elsa reluctantly relaxed her hand and the boy was quick to scramble away.

 

“What do you run… a club or a vampire babysitting service?” Elsa shot, and in immediate response, Anna laughed. “You laugh… I’m being serious. Makers shouldn’t be dropping off the kids with a babysitter… you have little control over what they do Anna. Just because you’re older doesn’t mean they’ll listen.” Elsa continued.

 

“Elsa, calm down. Before he left, I made sure that I had control over Hans. Makers do have the ability to pass over temporary control with the whole ‘as your maker I command you’ thing.” Anna spoke, taking on a deeper voice as she spoke the ‘as your maker’ bit. It was a bit comical, but Elsa was still worried for the younger girl around all of these baby vamps and having no control over their actions. “Now… would you mind following me? I want a few minutes to catch up… properly, with my Sister.” She licked her lips at this and turned towards a darker part of the VIP area. Elsa followed and was happy to see a screened-off area of the room. It wasn’t a separate room, but at least they wouldn’t be able to see them.

 

And once behind that screen, Anna attacked her lips.

 

-smut ahead, skip if you want-

 

Elsa was quick to move her hands up and into Anna’s updo, mussing up any semblance of style the girl had before. Their kiss wasn’t one of romantic reunions either. As Anna moved her lips against Elsa, the blonde could feel the younger vampire’s teeth nipping roughly against her lips, to which Elsa merely pulled on Anna’s hair. And it had the desired effect as an aroused groan reached her ears. As things escalated, she felt Anna’s hands move to the button of her skinny jeans; she wasn’t patient enough to wait for any more foreplay—Anna wanted the blonde now.

 

Moving her hand down into the blonde’s barely-there underwear, she was pleased to find wetness. But she bypassed the woman’s clit and moved two fingers up inside. Elsa disconnected their lips at the feeling and grasped Anna’s shoulders tightly. “Why don’t we sit down, Elsa?” She asked in that voice. Almost innocent, like she wasn’t knuckle deep in the other woman right now. Slowly, she moved backwards until she was seated on the black leather lounge sofa. Bringing Elsa with her as she lowered herself, she watched as Elsa moved her legs to straddle the smaller girl. “Good girl.” A whimper. Elsa moved her head down and opened her eyes to look down into Anna’s.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Anna smiled at this. She began to take advantage of her vampire speed and began to vibrate her fingers within the woman. “Oh god.” Elsa gasped out, rolling her hips as her body didn’t know whether to move away from the sensation or move toward it. She upper body curled downwards, her arms moving around Anna’s shoulders, she rests her forehead against Anna’s. Gasping, whimpering, moaning.

 

“C’mon, Elsa… ride me.” Anna whispers out, and Elsa begins to move her hips up and down. Anna’s fingers are down moving in and out of Elsa, with the blonde doing the moving. Noises moved from the back of Elsa’s throat, causing Anna to want to turn the woman over and use her fingers to pound the older vampire into the sofa. But she wants to see Elsa orgasm first, before she gives the woman a rough bout of sex. As the moans grow louder and move towards whining, Elsa’s hips begin to jerk erratically as she tries to keep the same rhythm. And in an instant, her back bows, her nails digging into Anna’s shoulders drawing blood as the orgasm rolls over her nerves. She lets out a long and loud moan as the aftershocks begin and she slowly relaxes her spine, jerking whenever a particularly good spasm rocks through her body.

 

-Lawl… no moar smut-

 

“Mmm…” Elsa gazes down at Anna and moves her lips to cover the redhead. Languidly kissing the girl as she comes down from her high. Pulling back, she sees the blood on her hands. “…sorry.”

 

“No you’re not.” Anna shoots back quickly as she withdraws her fingers and watches as Elsa licks the crimson liquid from her fingertips, licking Elsa’s cum from her fingers at the same time. She closes her eyes as the taste of the other woman overwhelms her. She doesn’t noticed that Elsa has gone still. But she does notice when the woman moves from her lap. “Elsa?” Standing, she readjusts her dress, letting her hair down as she moves around the screen and towards the stairs. Her green-blue eyes watch as the blonde moves through the crowd with another blonde in her grasp. “Hmph.” Turning, she looks to the bouncer and he nods at seeing her glance, before she moves back to the screened area.

 

In moments, Anna is rejoined by Elsa, who is now holding the blonde boy by the ear, “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…. OW!” The last is an exclamation as Elsa twists the ear and pushes him forward. “Miss Elsa? What’s wrong? What did I do?” He seems nearly in tears at this point.

 

“…baby vamps…” Elsa sighs. Taking a step forward, she moves around the boy and sits down on the sofa next to Anna. “Put your teeth away…” The boy is shocked and moves his fingers up to run his fingertips over the elongated canines. Realizing that they were indeed longer than normal, he wills them to their normal length.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Elsa.”

 

“Miss Elsa? Really?” Anna says with a smile on her face and giggle in her voice as she looks at her Sister.

 

“Anna, this is Olaf… congratulations you’re an Aunt.”

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I did take some of the terminology that is widely used in True Blood (HBO show about vampires), but this isn’t in the same universe, or else they wouldn’t need to hide themselves.  
> Um… Elsa and Anna weren’t related when mortal, they have the same Maker, making them vampire sisters… hence the ‘Sisters’ not ‘sisters’
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. =D


End file.
